


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 10

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [18]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。基妹向锤哥摊牌了，当然，美魔女可不会让事情那么简单就结束，同时恭喜锤哥智商一直在线。我觉得还挺温馨？





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 10

　10  
　等待国王陛下前来的那段时间里洛基又一次深刻反省了自己的偷懒行为及为此而付出的代价。  
　本来那晚上洛基就觉得自己身躯内的液体有一半都是哥哥灌进去的白浊精液，虽然临睡前都清理出来了，但是第二天还是应该好好喝上一杯浓浓的事后避孕魔药。但是二百年没照顾过药材库，有几味颇重要的药材已过了最佳效用期，魔女很是无奈，也不知道那杯药是否有效。  
　现在看来，这是“疏于管理”的报应。  
　  
　**  
　索尔踏着初升的明月而来，带来晚上微微的凉风。  
　被不适感折磨了一整天的洛基在闻到熟悉的专属于哥哥的味道时竟觉得精神一振，随即心里又有点恨恨起来。  
　“洛基，你不舒服？”  
　察颜观色，妹妹略显苍白的脸色、无端坐在床上看书的姿态，都告诉国王陛下，事情有点反常。  
　魔女咬着下唇直盯住那双透露出关切的蔚蓝眼睛看。哥哥来之前，她打算把情况如实告知再提出自己的要求；哥哥来到之后，她突然就乱了心跳节奏和计划。  
　“洛基？妹妹？你……”  
　“我怀孕了。”  
　这句话不亚于耳边突然响起一声惊雷，震得索尔一下子呆在原地。  
　洛基怀孕了！  
　他妹妹怀孕了！  
　他最爱的女人怀孕了！  
　索尔真想一把抱起洛基好好亲吻拥抱她一番。他太开心了！这种快乐不知道该如何形容，就是在战场上所向披靡大获全胜统一九界的快乐在这个消息面前都不值一提！随即，问题涌上被无限愉悦和激情燃烧的头脑，稍微降了一点温。  
　洛基未婚，他们的孩子将会是个私生子。这点搁在平民里不算什么，但放在贵族中则是个不小的丑闻，更何况他们是王族。而他不能娶洛基为妻光明正大地让孩子成为阿斯加德的王储，成为神域的合法继承人，起码暂时不能……不，可能孩子出生时都不可能。那要怎么办呢？他一定要给孩子个名分的。嗯，或者等洛基把孩子生下来之后，就当作是某个大贵族家新出生的孩子，我可以收养她，以国王养子女的名义让孩子享受王室的尊荣与特权。  
　对，这个办法可以！  
　  
　就在国王陛下一瞬间在脑海中连孩子名分都想好之时，他表现出来的仍是一副震惊得不知所措的样子。虽然早就有心理准备自己抛出来的会是个大炸弹，但是哥哥现在这个样子洛基真不知道该失望还是该松口气，简直矛盾得让她心烦。  
　“哥哥？”  
　见对方没反应，于是洛基掀被下床走过去，又叫叫唤了兄长一声。这一次索尔反应过来了，脸上绽放出笑容，伸手就要去摸妹妹小腹。魔女侧身一避，眉头皱了起来。  
　“你干什么呢？”  
　“啊，不要误会。我只是想摸摸我们的孩子。”  
　“谁说孩子是你的？”  
　这句话的杀伤力毋容置疑，雷霆之神的笑容凝固在脸上，眼神中快乐的光芒被彻底掐灭。室外滚滚而来的雷声由远至近，一声比一声响亮，昭示着国王陛下此刻恶劣至极的心情。放在以前，索尔所有负面情绪不论伤心还是生气，都很能取悦洛基；但是现在，哥哥眼中无遮拦的受伤竟让她后悔说了谎。  
　可是，她就是善于说谎喜欢说谎的邪神，这是改不了的混沌本性。况且谎言一经说出就只有继续硬着头皮继续下去。王女殿下看一眼室外因闪电划过而骤明骤暗的夜空，在滚滚雷声中强自露出自认为和往常一样的妩媚娇笑。  
　“放轻松，哥哥。我不会让你为难的，只要你肯帮我去施瓦塔尔夫海姆的黑暗森林搞点草药回来。”  
　“用来干什么？”索尔稍稍压抑住怒火。  
　“把孩子打掉啊。”  
　国王陛下这次真的从心灵到头脑都被震惊得说不出话来。在阿斯加德，由于极低的生育率导致孕育新生命在阿萨神族看来是非常神圣的一件事。加上他们民风开放，孩子父亲是谁其实并不重要——有固定伴侣的夫妻或情人当然会选择一起抚育下一代，便是单身女子自己独自养育孩子也是常见之事，是以索尔在神域还真没听见过打胎这样的事情。  
　妹妹为何能摆出这种无所谓的态度？她是有多讨厌腹中那可能属于自己的孩子……是的，索尔并不完全信服洛基所说的话。魔女善于说谎，他一直都清楚，以前不是看不清而是心底里不想面对妹妹早已不复小时候纯真模样所以才当作不知而已。  
　见哥哥默不作声，王女殿下便径自说下去，给雷霆之神描述自己需要的用蜘蛛毒液为养分生长起来的魔幻植物是何模样，也不管对方是否有在听。  
　“……摘取蜘蛛藤是有难度，不过相信艾瑞芝肯伸出缓手的。虽然她准备要嫁给埃尔弗莱斯女王的弟弟，但一定不介意和你重温一下……”  
　话未说完，一个霹雳近在咫尺炸起，好像劈到花园里的树木，也不知道是否有引燃火种。雷霆之神低声吼了一句，像雄狮盯着猎物一般紧紧盯着眼前熟知该如何挑拨自己怒气还洋洋自得的女人。  
　“你把我当什么了？”  
　“当成哥哥啊。”  
　王女殿下说得理所当然。索尔倒也哑口无言，这个问题是问得愚蠢了。他们之间再怎么翻腾，兄妹的名分都搁在那儿，他又希望从洛基口中听到什么不一样的答案吗？不可能的。然而，妹妹这种态度实在教他生气。不，不仅这种态度，从宣布孩子不是自己的那一刻开始，洛基的言行一直都为他的怒意火上添油。  
　好像嫌刚才的挑拨不够精彩，洛基又伸手去抓索尔垂在胸前的金发——其实也不能怪她因为刚才的霹雳不仅炸得美魔女耳边嗡嗡作响，还令心脏扑通扑通乱跳，手指甚至微微发抖，不是因为害怕倒是有一股兴奋的热流在体内乱串。  
　“那么亲爱的哥哥，你打算何时启程呢？”  
　“不，我要把这孩子留下来。”  
　索尔突然笑了起来。是那种冷静至极的微笑，眼底原本燃烧着的滔天怒火好像在一瞬间被大浪扑灭，雷霆之神眼底现在乃一片澄清冷静的蓝，那是把一切都掌握在手中的属于国王陛下的自信自得笑容。  
　洛基认得这个笑容，这是她哥哥愤怒到了极点后反而会出现的情绪。虽然很少出现，但她不会认错的。糟糕，那股热流由小腹一直往下流淌。洛基不自觉夹紧双腿，只觉得花芯一片湿滑。  
　“怎么？还打算让孩子叫你父亲吗？哥哥你这么喜欢做便宜父亲？”  
　洛基故意冷笑着嘲讽道。该死，美魔女还真喜欢这样子的哥哥，因为不想再吵架下去而板起一张脸沉默的雷霆之神，既愤怒又冷静的索尔让她性致勃勃呢。  
　“哥哥你不帮我就算了。谁还没有几个暗精灵情人呢。”  
　  
　作势要越过雷霆之神往侧殿走去的洛基下一秒就被按在了床铺上。  
　好在索尔还惦记着妹妹已怀孕，虽然是抓起对方的纤纤手臂一带就甩在了床上，但其实他也整个人跟过去把大部分力度都卸下来的，动作虽然看起来粗暴实际效果却异常温柔。  
　被自己所爱的男人摁在床上，对方温热的呼吸喷洒在自己裸露出来的颈脖上竟引起美魔女心底一阵阵情欲翻涌的颤栗。洛基咬住下唇喘气胸脯起伏，这番魅惑的模样看得雷霆之神目光深沉了下去，不知道谁更被谁吸引。  
　索尔盯着妹妹，一字一句道：“你敢去的话，我以父亲的名义发誓，即便是翻转九界甚至其他宇宙角落，也会把你找出来带回阿斯加德锁在火焰宫的这张床上。亲爱的妹妹，你大可以试一试我是否跟你开玩笑。”  
　洛基喉头动了一下，努力把呻吟咽下去。她好想，她真的好想撩起长裙向面前的男人展示自己奔涌而出的热情，或干脆就着这个姿态用长腿缠上哥哥的腰，脑海里都是索尔那尺寸骄人的阴茎，她想被眼前的男人操。不过一切都只停留在脑海里，欲望的冲动虽然不会一时三刻便退潮，但邪神依然有足够的精神力制止这种因怀孕而变得剧烈的情欲冲动。身体不能要，那就用嘴巴上讨点快感咯。  
　“嗯哼，把我锁在床上？做哥哥你的禁脔吗？哦，亲爱的陛下，你要是拿出对自已妹妹耍威风的模样，我们伟大的女武神希芙贵女哪敢把你甩了呢？”  
　“洛基，少来这套。”雷霆之神还真是冷静得很，“无论如何，我都会让孩子作为阿斯加德王族的成员降生到这个世界上。无论他或她是谁的孩子都好，我会如同已出，他或她将会享有王位继承权。”  
　说罢，面对着躲无可躲的妹妹，索尔终于能以手覆盖她小腹轻柔地摸了摸，尽管他还感受不到新生命的动静，依然不减心情的跌宕。  
　索尔是感觉不到胎儿，但洛基可以啊！就是刚才，肚子里的小鬼透过抚摸接触到父亲的神力，立时兴奋得像要手舞足蹈一般——如果他或她已经形成手脚的话——孩子的兴奋可是母体不适的源头，一阵阵胸口郁结胃部反酸的症状又再出现。  
　你这个叛徒！洛基暗地里恨恨地对着肚子里的胎儿说了一句。  
　摆在王女殿下眼前的现实是要去摘蜘蛛藤做堕胎魔药这件事和哥哥是谈不拢的了。事实上，她也不想碰毒性及副作用极大的蜘蛛藤；但是对阿萨神族万试万灵的打胎魔药自己喝了却没反应，她只能铤而走险啊！  
　洛基不想要孩子并不为别的，只是不懂如何处理这桩“意外”。名声？魔女以前尚且不在乎现在又怎会放在心上。她不愿意因为有了孩子而和索尔在一起。  
　她爱他。但他们之间没法在一起。  
　看样子索尔是真的很在乎这个“可能不是他骨肉”的孩子，那怎么办才好呢？  
　“这样吧哥哥，我们来打个赌怎么样？”  
　洛基收敛起所有的戏谑，以最认真的姿态面对深爱的男人。  
　“如果在下个月圆周期前你能找到我腹中胎儿的父亲并让他娶我为妻的话我就把孩子留下來。如果你不肯答应我的条件，那么无论你将如何待我都好，也不能阻止我打掉这个孩子。”  
　话就搁在这里，提示也已经给了，要怎么走下去就看命运的意志吧。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
